


Emrys ramblings 1

by Emrys89



Series: Emrys rambling thoughts [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys89/pseuds/Emrys89
Summary: Just my sad excuse for venting. I dont even wanna call this anything. Take as you want to
Series: Emrys rambling thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Emrys ramblings 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my sad excuse for venting. I dont even wanna call this anything. Take as you want to

If I choose to break apart. Will you hold me as I fall?

If I take the beaten down path will you steer me farther than before.

I feel lost, alone, scared

You make me safe  
Loved  
Held  
Safe

You bring me so much joy and also pain

Why can't I stop this. Why won't I end it all?

Everyday is another struggle

Watching as you come and turn into another one to live through

My eyes feels dark and empty

I stare most often into nothingness and the void never says hello

I hate you

I love you

You bring me joy 

Bring me light

Bring me dark

Bring me sadness

Bring me numbness

Another you another you to meet soon again

I hate how i have become now, the routine never having been there to begin with now I'm falling as I feel the last of my strength. Then another day comes

You come again and I step up to the plate

Dont miss, dont strike out, how many chance do i get before i plummet into the ground. 

Why can't i stop this empty feeling inside. The dark void eating anything i felt hoepful and glad about

Can you stop, just for a second or two?

Can I have a moment to get my breath back?

See I hate this, I hate you, I hate what you mean to me. Another failure, another need to survive until next time

You always come back

I love you  
hate  
destest  
I'm scared of you

Maybe tomorrow I will finish for good


End file.
